


enrobed

by sleepfighter



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepfighter/pseuds/sleepfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm home," Mitsuru calls, shedding her coat at the door rack.</i>/<i>"Welcome home," Yukari calls back.</i></p><p>Pure domestic fluff, set a few years post-cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enrobed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



Yukari's sitting in the front room, studying her lecture notes so that she's ready for her presentation to her discussion section tomorrow. It's late, maybe even a little past midnight--not that she's been looking at the clock on her laptop with any regularity, but some habits are hard to break--when she finally hears the key in the lock. "I'm home," Mitsuru calls, shedding her coat at the door rack.  
  
"Welcome home," Yukari calls back. She closes her notebooks and her laptop, and stacks them together, as Mitsuru slips off her heels, changing into slippers and crosses over the expanse of trendy white carpet to where Yukari's curled up on the couch.  Yukari looks up with a smile at Mitsuru she comes over, tugging her down  into their kiss that's become tradition for the two of them, which tonight is a little longer the usual, and warm in the slight tang of wintry air that makes its way past the modern A/C. Promising something, and Yukari thinks she just might have to take Mitsuru up on that offer.   
  
She spares a moment to study Mitsuru's face--lovely as always underneath the makeup that Mitsuru wears, but tired, and slightly drawn. The hours she's been pulling at the labs and offices are becoming pretty common in the past month or so, and while Yukari would normally have bullied her into a dinner and a relaxing evening before this, the truth is that she's becoming caught up in the hectic rush right before exams, so she's been less then attentive recently. But, she can fix that error now, and she knows just where to start. "Did you eat during your meeting?" Yukari asks. That, she can say without crossing the line they've set about talking about the Kirjo Group's business when alone, one of the conditions of moving in together. "There's still some leftovers from dinner. Or are you ready for a bath?"  
  
"We ate, thank you, but the bath sounds lovely. I didn't think you'd still be studying, I must admit." Mitsuru's smile is wide, underneath the lipstick which is beginning to look a little worn at the edges. "I would quite enjoy a soak."  
  
"Oh, I have a presentation tomorrow. I was just about done with it, but I hadn't taken my bath yet either," Yukari says. "If you don't mind, I was thinking we could share? Once you dropped your stuff off in your office." She watches the slight pinking of Mitsuru's cheeks and grins.  _Yep, definitely been too long_ , she thinks.  
  
Mitsuru clears her throat as she stands, picking up the suitcase that's been abandoned at the foot of the couch. "That...ah. That would be lovely. I won't dawdle." Yukari ducks her head over her bag as Mitsuru leaves, to hide her grin. It's one of her former-senpai's cuter traits. For all that their relationship has been somewhat strained at times, whether by their schedules, or their arguments,  Yukari treasures it. It's light years away from where they started out, but they've managed to settle into what has become a comfortable balance. Yukari's mellowed somewhat, and Mitsuru's poise has become more polished. They still argue about some things--and they argued for awhile about Yukari moving out of the university dorms and into an apartment with Mitsuru, mostly because Yukari felt it a bit high-handed--but Yukari agrees that the privacy is nice. And out of the luxuries offered by the apartment, one of the better ones is the bath.  
  
She's dropped her school stuff off in  her office -- smaller then Mitsuru's, and occasionally used as a guest bedroom by Aegis or Fuka, but still mostly hers -- and has mostly finished scrubbing off in the shower when Mitsuru appears, hair pinned up, makeup gone and soon, robe hung on the hook by the door. Yukari picks up a washcloth and glances at Mitsuru, waiting as she nods, positioning herself under the spray of the shower on a stool.   
  
Yukari reaches for the soap, getting the cloth sudsy before rubbing it gently down Mitsuru's side softly, running it feather light underneath her shoulder and back before switching to the other side. She runs the cloth further down Mitsuru's back, pausing to massage her ass through the cloth for a few seconds before moving on, getting a soft sigh. "Sh. Relax." She continues to stroke the washcloth over Mitsuru's body, cupping her breasts softly through the washcloth for a moment, before dipping lower, between her legs and around her clitoris. Mitsuru mummers something, low and throaty that Yukari can't quite make out--in French, perhaps, she's never quite been able to forget the habit--and Yukari leans forward to lay a soft bite between Mitsuru's frankly-magnificent breasts, right above her heart, before continuing on, rubbing the tips of her fingers into her vagina.   
  
Yukari continues to explore Mitsuru's body with her mouth and tongue before she finally reaches over to the small, discreet box hidden behind the shampoo bottles, withdrawing a small tube of lube and a compact cylinder--a vibrator. She sits back for a moment, so that she can watch Mitsuru's face as she prepares the vibrator with lube, a part that she frankly thinks might be her favorite part of the process, given the way she flushes as it happens. When she leans forward, sliding the vibrator on its lowest setting near Mitsuru's clit, Yukari mummers into her ear, "So wet, Mitsuru. Do you think you're ready for the next part?" She chuckles as Mitsru bites back a deep breath, reaching for Yukari's hands, and guiding them surely forward, stroking until her hands fall away as she shudders her way through her orgasm.  
  
Later-- much later, after Yukari's been tackled onto the shower wall, and held there by her hips as Mitsuru strokes her with her tongue, after they've both rinsed themselves off a second time, Yukari holds Mitsuru in her arms on her lap, her legs hooked over her thighs. Her fingers wander softly over her waist and back, but perhaps they'll wait until they're lying together in bed, wrapped in soft yukata, or maybe just blankets before the exploration goes further. Right now, it's enough to have her love lean on her shoulder, occasionally whispering into her ear.   
  
" _Te me rends heureuse._ " Mitsuru says, and Yukari smiles. After class, she thinks, she'll go to the bookstore and purchase a French dictionary and maybe a grammar. There's no time like the present to understand each other a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Te me rends heureuse._ \-- you make me happy. In French, obviously.


End file.
